The present invention relates to a control system and more particularly to a control system that is especially useful for completing electrical circuits to motors for movement of outside rear view mirrors on automobiles.
Present day rear view mirror systems for automobiles operate from motors which drive the mirrors to a desired position. Under such a system, it is desirable that not only should the mirrors be independently operable, but the motors for each mirror should be operable at the same time. The present control system very admirably provides a means for accomplishing this.